x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stuff of Villains
Summery Wanda meets Caliban in an alley. She asks him to find Magneto. Caliban tells her that he can't help her and starts to walk away. She casts her hex on him and Caliban turns back exasperated. He tells her that he really can't help her because Magneto is too far advanced for him to locate. He's sorry. She tells him she wants him to find Pietro instead. Kurt and Evan head to school as the New Mutants clear debris from the wrecked Institute. Scott and the others head off to school and as Kitty rushes to catch up to them she phases through the Beast and loses her toothbrush inside. She says sorry as she reaches back into his chest to remove it. Tons of construction trucks pass Scott's car on their way into the institute. At The Brotherhood house, Toad is goofing off in one of Pietro's uniforms. The brotherhood are cleaning house and Lance ends up dumping all of Quicksilver's stuff outside. Wanda tracks down Pietro. She wreaks havoc on a diner trying to get him to tell her where their father is, but he tells her that he has no idea, Mags always comes to him. She decides that she'll make Magneto come to her by delivering Pietro up to the cops. At school, Principal Kelly expels the Brotherhood. Lance accuses him of using the boys to get to the Xavier kids. Principal Kelly tells Lance he can leave or be escorted out by security. Lance rumbles the office and sends the desk skidding into Kelly, then leaves. On his way off of school grounds, he runs into Gambit. Gambit tells Lance to round up the Brotherhood and meet him at their house. Lance tells him that there's no way, the Brotherhood are tired of being used and walks away. Evan is hassled by some thugs. Rogue steps in to help, but Evan pops his spikes and the thugs run off threatening to tell Principal Principal Kelly and get them thrown out. Evan has a hard time retracting his spikes, when he finally does, Rogue runs off to stop the thugs. Gambit gets to them first though and tells them not to mess with the mutants. They balk, but after a demonstration of his power they agree and take off. Rogue gets there just as they're leaving and asks Gambit what he's doing. Gambit basically blows her off and leaves. Kitty shows up and asks what's going on. She wants to go get Scott to follow Gambit, but Rogue tells her that there's no time and drags her off. Back at the Brotherhood house, the Blob is finishing up his cleaning by shoving a huge pile of junk into a closet. Toad is back in the Quicksilver uniform and Blob calls him "Quickwart". Lance comes running in the front door and tells them that they've got trouble coming. Lance: We got trouble. Once of Magneto's stooges is heading our way. Toad: Which one? (One of Gambit's cards floats down between them.) Oh, that one. (The Brotherhood scatter as the card explodes. Gambit jumps in.) Gambit: Did you get my calling card? Lance: We did. Now let us throw you out on the welcome mat! Gambit ends up taking Toad "hostage" by wrapping him up in a rug and charging it. Lance and Fred are forced to listen or he'll release Toad and *boom*. He tells them that it's Magneto's show now and it time for them to prove themselves. He tells them that they have to go and free Quicksilver. Rogue and Kitty make it to the Brotherhood house just as they boys take off into Lance's jeep. They follow by phasing in and out of vehicles that are heading the same direction. The Brotherhood are hiding out on a cliff overlooking mountain highway. As they wait, Lance tells Fred and Todd that he doesn't care anything about Magneto, he only wants to get his hands on the traitor Pietro. The Brotherhood ambush the military convoy that's transporting Pietro. Rogue and Kitty finally catch up to them just as the scuffle starts. Blob gets a hold of the truck with Pietro inside and tells him that they're going to "squash" him. Rogue sneaks up on Lance and zaps him. Blob (unintentionally?) pushes Pietro's truck over the edge. Kitty phases through and saves Pietro just in time as the truck plummets down and explodes. Quicksilver tells her that she almost blew it and calls her a slowpoke, then he takes off. Wanda is watching the whole scene from some higher cliffs. She's obviously angry and says that it's not over yet. Blob and Toad load the unconscious Lance up into the jeep and take off. Rogue tries to stop them with Lance's power, but Kitty tells her it's no use they're all gone. The girls are caught by the military officers, but the leader tells them that not everyone hates mutants and that he knows they helped and they're free to go. Back at the Brotherhood house, the boys are hanging out doing nothing. Lance is strumming on a guitar, Todd is writing with his feet. Gambit shows up ands asks them why they're such losers. The boys are mad, try to protest. Blob asks if they're still going to get to join Mag's team. Gambit tells them that the test was a disaster, the they need new leadership. Tells them that Quicksilver is going to be the new leader. When Pietro walks in the boys go after him, but he stops them by saying that if they mess with him, then they mess with his father (coward!). He tells them that he's in charge now and nobody is going to rest until they beat the X-Men. Gambit smiles slyly and leaves. At the Institute, Xavier tells Kitty and Rogue that they can't deal with every problem that comes along, that they have their own lives to lead. Scott tells them that they've also got detention for skipping out on school. Kitty storms off mad and the others laugh. Quotes ' Lance:' (To Toad who's wearing Quicksilver's uniform) I don't ever want to see that suit again!  Toad: Tough! I like it. Makes me feel fast! (Toad takes off running, but trips over the feet of Pietro's uniform.)  Toad: Aah! Wanda, save me!(He crashes through Wanda's door.) Sorry for breaking in. This time it was an accident. Wanda? Sweetums? Ah, where'd she go?  (Lance catches up to Toad and snatches the uniform off. Toad is off screen but Lance groans and covers his eyes.)  Lance: Ugh! Oh, man, go put something else on! Trivial Notes Questions